


sunflower

by dianna44



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Femininity, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Sappy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: tumblr prompt: one or both of them trying on dresses? For any reason?





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh I really enjoyed writing this one lol. I hope you enjoy it too!

When Yuuri is just six years old, he tells his mother that he wants to try on that pretty sunflower-colored dress he spotted at the store. She seems surprised, but she doesn’t question it. 

“Maybe for your birthday,” she promises, smiling down at him. “After all, a pretty dress like that doesn’t come cheap.”

He beams at her and never questions it as _different_. 

Just two months later, he opens his present and screams in delight when he sees the sunflower-colored dress shining right back at him. 

His mother and father prompt him to go try it on, and he quickly does because _what else was he going to do_?

When he comes back out, sporting the pretty sunflower-colored dress, he’s beaming. 

He’s _seven_ now and he _knows_ he’s the cutest.

His family eats it all up and takes pictures and those pictures are on the fridge for two years until Yuuri invites one of his friends over and his friend sees it and says, “Is this _you_? Why are you dressed as a _girl_? This is _weird_!”

Yuuri never thought so. He didn’t think like that. He didn’t see why it would be weird to want to feel pretty, but he frowns anyway and tells him that it was just a joke. 

That same night, after his friend has long been gone, his mother notices the empty spot on the fridge and questions Yuuri about it. 

Yuuri purses his lips and looks down at his feet. “I’m not a _girl_ , Mom.”

His mom is quiet for a moment, and Yuuri doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do so before she can say something like how _weird_ he is, he runs away to his room and falls asleep. 

He stops wearing dresses. 

He’s only nine years old. 

* * *

 

Victor has long ago embraced his femininity. Loves it in fact. He used to concern himself with worrying about what other people think, but it’s _him_ that goes to national and worldwide competitions and _wins_. 

He’s only sixteen years old and he loves loves loves his long hair. He can’t even wonder about a world where he doesn’t have his long hair. 

One of his old girlfriends broke up with him because he told her that the dress she was wearing would look much cuter on him. 

Victor didn’t really mind, and still doesn’t because it’s _true_. 

He can’t try to concern himself with what people think of him when he goes to practice in a dress, his long hair flowing. People see him as a female. People view him as a freak. _Gay_. 

He isn’t a female. It’s just fashion. Victor just loves fashion. He loves having the air between his legs. He loves feeling cute cute cute. He isn’t a female, but he stopped long ago trying to tell people that. He doesn’t care anymore. He just needs to focus on practice. 

He isn’t a freak either. He very much thinks those that are mean to him just because of what he wears are much freakier than he is. He isn’t too concerned. 

Gay? 

(Ah, well. Victor doesn’t know about that yet. He just loves who he loves. And if he loves men then… well, that’s okay.)

He isn’t too concerned. 

And he ignores the scoffs people give him as he rushes to practice, ice skates in hand. 

* * *

 

When Yuuri meets Victor, he’s already in love. 

When Victor meets Yuuri, he’s already in love. 

Maybe “love” isn’t the correct term. Enamored. Hopeless and helpless. Infatuated. 

But they both know. They both know it’ll come to be love one day. 

And that day comes much sooner than either expected, but it most definitely is not unappreciated. 

* * *

 

Long after the Finals, both Victor and Yuuri are laying in bed together, wrapped up in who they are with the other, confessing secrets and telling stories when they find out. 

Yuuri is blushing. “I… I used to wear dresses. As a kid. When I was like seven or something.”

Victor is startled at first, but not even for a second does he show that emotion. He just beams at him. 

“Yuuriiii, how come you never told me this?!”

“Because it’s embarrassing!”

Victor’s expression darkens. (He’s been hearing that phrase for years and years and years. He didn’t expect to hear it from Yuuri.)

“Is it?” is all he says, voice strained. Yuuri blushes again and shakes his head.

“That’s the thing. It’s _not_. It’s not embarrassing or bad for little boys to want to wear dresses. Or men. Or anybody. And I know this… but… what if I’m not pretty enough?”

Victor then understands why Yuuri was so embarrassed. 

He shakes his head, smirking. “I think you would look very pretty, Yuuri. You’re already beautiful. You’d make any dress look pretty,” he says confidently. 

Yuuri blushes again. “Now _you’re_ being embarrassing.”

“I used to wear dresses too. I still do, sometimes.”

Yuuri doesn’t seem shocked.

“Did you already know that, Yuuri?!”

Yuuri looks even more embarrassed. “I mean… yeah. I was sort of obsessed with you for a bit, remember?”

“You’re not obsessed with me anymore?!”

Yuuri shoves him. “Shut it, you baby.”

Victor suddenly gets a wicked grin on his face. 

“Oh no,” Yuuri says.

“Oh _yes_.”

* * *

 

They have fun. A lot of fun. 

Despite Yuuri’s dubious concerns. 

“I look cute, don’t I?!” Victor says, swirling in a magenta dress. Yuuri sighs, but he’s still blushing as he nods. 

“Have you found another one you want to try on?!” Victor asks. 

Yuuri shakes his head, going through the dress rack. “Not yet. No, I–” 

He cuts off. 

“Yuuri?”

The dress in front of him is a pretty sunflower-colored dress. 

“Oh,” he says. 

Victor is beside him then, leaning over to peer at the dress that Yuuri’s landed on. 

“This is so cute! Try it on!” 

Yuuri doesn’t say anything for a minute, but eventually, he nods. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

He grabs the dress. 

The material feels soft in his hands. 

Quickly going to the changing room, he starts smiling as he remembers his excitement as a kid, and for a brief second, he feels foolish, he feels foolish for being excited now, but then he shakes his head because _no, this is okay, it’s just a dress_ , and he puts it on. 

He thinks he looks pretty in it. 

Victor, the impatient brat that he is, opens the door without Yuuri’s permission and is about to loudly exclaim something, but Yuuri sees the stop of his brain when he spots Yuuri. 

“Yuuri… you’re… you’re beautiful.”

And maybe when Yuuri was nine years old and was just told by a friend he thought was dear to him that it was weird for boys to dress up in dresses, he would have been embarrassed, he would have felt gross, he would have felt like a freak, but he sees the love of his life standing in front of him, in all of his glory in a beautiful magenta dress, and that same man is saying he’s beautiful, and Yuuri knows, he knows that this is how it was supposed to happen, and he knows he is going to always be just absolutely okay. 

“You are too.”

They both beam at each other, and Yuuri has never felt more loved in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all so much!! xxxx


End file.
